Opération Secret Santa
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Bientôt décembre. Depuis trois ans, la section NCIS du site participe à l'opération Secret Santa. La team NCIS vous explique ce que c'est... Venez jouer, vous aussi !


-Patron, je viens de recevoir un drôle de message. Je pense qu'il faut que tu voies ça, c'est plutôt… étrange.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs oublia un instant sa mission très importante –en l'occurrence, trouver sa nouvelle cale à poncer qui n'abîmera pas la peau entre son index et son majeur, endroit si fragile-, pour se concentrer sur le papier que lui tendait son agent très spécial.

Il grogna en découvrant les quelques mots coupés dans le Journal de Mickey et collés sur le dos d'une recette de cuisine (une quiche aux haricots rouges avec des morceaux d'ananas, quelqu'un veut la recette ? Si oui, contactez Palmer).

-Je veux que tu me trouves qui nous a envoyé ça, ordonna-t-il en agitant la feuille devant le nez de son agent vêtu d'un gilet rouge et d'un bonnet à pompon vert (note à vous, là, lecteurs qui vous demandez si vous êtes tombés dans une septième dimension: Noël approchant, l'auteur a décidé d'être également sadique dans l'habillement des personnages).

-En fait, c'est signé, Patron. Hum.

Effectivement, c'était signé. Mais comme ce fameux Gibbs n'avait pas chaussé ses lunettes à triple foyer, il n'avait pas encore remarqué le « Team AIPM » qui prenait les trois quarts de la feuille A4, en rouge, surligné et gras.

-Ils veulent relancer l'opération Secret Santa, indiqua Ziva en débouchant dans l'open space au côté d'Ellie (oui, parce qu'en fait, Ziva était revenue chercher des marshmallows parce qu'elle les avait oublié dans son bureau, mais comme Ellie les avait mangé, et bien, elle avait trouvé des carambars et suite à ça, elle avait adopté un cheval et acheté un palais rose aux abords de Venice Beach, mais aussi une cave à vin avec du lait à la fraise … voilà. Ah, et puis elle était de retour, aussi).

-L'opération quoi ? sourcilla McGee en sautillant sur place.

-Pourquoi tu sautilles sur place, McRessort ?

-Sais-tu que la loi de Murphy indique que « S'il existe au moins deux façons de faire quelque chose et qu'au moins l'une de ces façons peut entraîner une catastrophe, il se trouvera forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour emprunter cette voie » ?

Quelques regards vides indiquèrent à McGee qu'il devait oublier de sortir sa science, surtout étant donné qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire, et répondre à la question de Tony.

-Je sautille sur place parce que j'ai acheté des chaussures qui permettent de sautiller sur place, indiqua McGee d'un air très sérieux. Parce que je trouve que Abby est la seule à avoir le droit de sautiller sur place dans les fics, et c'est vraiment pas juste.

-Ah.

-Oh.

-J'ai envie de manger du gâteau aux carambars.

-Gni.

-BON, CETTE OPERATION ! tonna Gibbs. Parce que Gibbs aimait bien tonner.

-Si je lis ce qui est indiqué, énonça Tony, il faut que chaque personne qui lit ce message et a envie de participer à un petit jeu pour relancer le fandom NCIS, doivent poster en anonyme et avec « Secret Quelque Chose en pseudonyme –Secret Santaaaa, Secret moi, Secret Cat, Secret pas Secret… » des reviews à un auteur qu'ils apprécient, et ceux jusqu'à Noël. Le 25 décembre au plus tôt, l'auteur devra tenter de trouver qui est son revieweur anonyme. Le Secret Santa peut avoir jusqu'à deux auteurs 'victimes' à qui il enverra ses petits mots en anonyme. Les auteurs n'ont pas de nombre de Secret Santa limité'. »

-Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est un jeu lancé par les membres de ce site, où les lecteurs doivent poster des commentaires en anonyme aux auteurs, et les auteurs doivent trouver qui sont leurs Secret Santa anonymes, résuma Palmer en piquant les lunettes à triple foyer de Gibbs.

-Gni.

-Bon, et si on mangeait du chocolat ?

Et tout le monde alla manger du chocolat. Mais McGee s'acheta avant un exemplaire de « Barbie écrit une fic' » et Tony acheta un pot de peinture bleu. Fin. Ou faim. Enfin. Je sais pas. Qui a envie de participer ? Fin pour de vrai.


End file.
